Not Your Property
by Greeks vs Geeks
Summary: Bunny has always been possessive of Jack, ever since they started dating. One snowy night, he apparently crosses the line and Jack storms away. Bunny chases after him. Fluffiness insues. One shot. AU Human. JackRabbit(Obviously). Not connected to any other story. Rated T for slight induendos. Really, just a fluffy JackRabbit moment.


_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rise of the Guardian characters. I am not making money from this(I don't know how you could but whatever). This is pure entertainment. The only thing that ismine is the plot.**_

Jack was mad. No, he was furious. How dare he do that to him? After Jack had specifically told him how he felt about that kind of stuff, Aster still did it. He didn't care that it was snowing outside and he had forgotten his jacket back at the bar, Jack was walking home. He had to get away from that scene.

"Snowflake!" an all too familiar voice yelled. Jack ground his teeth and hurried his pace. He wasn't in the mood to talk to him. No, Bunny had pissed him off too much for him to rationally talk to him. Sadly, Bunny was faster than Jack liked to admit and soon caught up with the white haired teen. grabbing his wrist, the Aussie managed to stop Jack and spin him around. Jack glared at his boyfriend. Why couldn't he see that Jack really didn't want to talk to him right now. "Come on Jack, just talk ta me. Why did ya storm out of the bar without grabbin' anything? What did Ah do?"

Jack growled. "What the hell was that Bunny! You know how I feel about that kind of stuff and yet you still did it!" Bunny looked at the younger man in confusion before realization dawned on him.

"The bloke was all over ya! Did ya just want me ta stand by and watch him make up excuses ta touch ya?" Bunny defended himself. Honestly, he was two seconds away from punching the man that touched his boyfriend like that. He barely liked their friends being that touchy with Jack, let alone a complete stranger that was looking at the boy like he was a piece of meat. Jack, however, didn't like this answer.

"That doesn't give you the right to come up to me, interupt a completely friendly and _make out with me in the middle of a bar_! It was embarressing and uncalled for. Everyone was staring at us! I hate it when you treat me like i'm some kind of object that you only own. News flash _Aster_; I am a human being that makes his own choices! You basically marked me like a dog! I'm not your property, I'm not your dog, and I am not something that you own. You told me when we first started dating that you wouldn't treat me like this. That you would treat me like an equal. You promised me that! And yet you still did it." Jack yelled at Bunny. Bunny flinched at the use of his first name. Jack never used his first name unless he was pissed at him or they were in the bedroom.

He looked down in shame as his cheeks burned. He kew that Jack didn't like being treated as a lesser person. He wanted a completely equal relationship, something Bunny had an issue with from time to time. He couldn't help but get protective and very possessive with Jack. He saw how other guys and girls looked at his lover and it just caused a burning sensation in his chest. Bunny slowly took a step towards Jack, watching to see if he would move away. Thankfully, he stayed put. Bunny wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and pulled him close.

"Ah'm sorry Ah embarressed you. Ah just-Ah can't stand how they look at you like that. I didn't mean to make ya upset. Ah'll try ta control mahself." Bunny apologized into those white locks. Jack sighed and wrapped his arms around Bunny, returning the embrace.

"I just want you to trust me. I'm not going to leave you for some random guy that hits on me. I love you but I don't want to be treated like I'm your property. I-I need you to trust me more. Please."Jack mumbled into the drak haired man's shoulder. Inhaling the familar scent of flowers and paint(That's what happens when you date an artist that has a gardening obsession), he couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Ah love ya too. Ah trust ya with all mah heart. Ah'll just show it more now." Silence filled the air as they embraced in the cold air, snow falling all around them.

"Are ya still mad at me, Snowflake?" Jack pulled back slightly so he could look into the green eyes he loved so much.

"Yes! A simple apology isn't going to cut it! You embarressed me in front of complete stranger! You're seriously gonna have to make this up to me, Kangaroo." Jack insisted, a slight smile playing on his lips, excitement in his eyes. Bunny chuckled slightly, even if he was a little spiffed at the old nickname. He loved the white haired man too much for his own good.

"Ah think Ah have a few ideas. Come one Snowflake, Ah'm freezing mah tail off in this snow."

Bunny may not own Jack or be able to claim Jack, but it went without question that Jack was his and he was Jack's.

_**So, i have introduced you to my plot puppy living in my home now. Legit, i was writing the next chapter for A Snowstorm of Secrets and this popped into my head. I couldn't get it out of my mind so Wala! One Shot! Not connected to anything of mine, just a cute fluffy moment. Hoped you liked it! Ciao my snowflakes!**_


End file.
